The present invention relates to automatically monitoring and determining the electrical condition of a combustion engine battery, and more particularly, to a method and device for in-use unambiguously determining and indicating the near-end-of-life (NEOL) state of a combustion engine battery. The present invention features means for in-use unambiguously distinguishing, and indicating, among different causes of the development or exhibition of low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery, with respect to the distinct differences between a bad state of health (SOH) and a bad state of charge (SOC) of the combustion engine battery.
Basic principles and details describing operation of a battery, a combustion engine, and the operative relationship of a battery as part of a combustion engine, needed for properly describing and understanding the present invention are provided herein. Complete theoretical descriptions, details, explanations, examples, and applications, of batteries, combustion engines, and the operative relationship of a battery as part of a combustion engine, are readily available in standard references, including patent literature, in the fields of electronics, mechanics, automotive technology, automotive mechanics, automotive electronics, battery technology, and combustion engine technology.
The present invention is directed to in-use monitoring (detecting, measuring, and analyzing) and determining the electrical condition of a battery of a xe2x80x98combustion enginexe2x80x99, being an engine powered by the burning or combusting of a fuel and includes a starting system or mechanism functioning for cranking a crankshaft for starting the combustion engine, and a charging system or mechanism which automatically recharges the battery of the combustion engine following starting of the combustion engine.
A combustion engine may be part of a vehicle, where a vehicle may be any mobile device powered by the combustion engine for carrying or transporting persons or objects of any kind, for example, an automobile, truck, farm vehicle such as a tractor or cotton combine, train, airplane, or boat. A combustion engine may also be part of a stand alone device, such as an electrical generator, a cement mixer, or a heavy duty power machine.
A battery is a principle component of the overall electrical system of any vehicle or device operable by a combustion engine, since so much depends upon its proper and reliable function. The important function of a battery in a combustion engine is most needed and appreciated at the time of starting the combustion engine. The starting operation of a combustion engine involves activation of a starter system or mechanism. A starter system or mechanism of a combustion engine typically features a multitude of electrical and mechanical devices, mechanisms, and components, including the battery as an initial source of electrical power, a starter motor for electro-mechanically meshing with and initiating turning or cranking of the crankshaft of the combustion engine motor, the combustion engine motor crankshaft, a coil for generating high voltage required for continuous operation of the combustion engine, and a myriad of related electrical and mechanical circuitry and operative connections among the various devices, mechanisms, and components, of the starter system or mechanism, as well as other devices, mechanisms, and components of the combustion engine. Accordingly, the starter system or mechanism of a combustion engine operates in relation to an electrically and mechanically varying load during engine starting, herein, also referred to as a xe2x80x98starting loadxe2x80x99, where the overall starting load is due to operation of the above described combination of electrical and mechanical devices, mechanisms, and components required for starting the combustion engine.
Ordinarily, a combustion engine battery is characterized by a set of rated specifications and conditions of operation, such as xe2x80x98cold cranking power or strengthxe2x80x99, typically indicated in terms of xe2x80x98CCAxe2x80x99 (cold cranking amperage), or xe2x80x98cranking capacityxe2x80x99, commonly indicated in terms of xe2x80x98AHxe2x80x99 (ampere hours), and xe2x80x98warranty lifetimexe2x80x99, typically indicated in terms of number of months, which are used for selecting a battery appropriate for a particular type of combustion engine and/or for performing a particular type of application.
Cranking strength of a combustion engine battery refers to the strength or ability of the battery to supply the necessary electrical energy, in the form of voltage and current, to the starter system or mechanism for effecting the initial cranking of the crankshaft of the combustion engine motor until the motor is started, and therefore, until the crankshaft continuously operates by energy supplied to the motor by a generator or alternator, without depending only upon the battery. Cranking of the combustion engine motor crankshaft during engine starting represents the most dominant or energy demanding component of the overall starting load.
During each use and operation of a combustion engine, immediately following starting of the combustion engine, at which time the battery is partly discharged due to the starting load, the charging system or mechanism of the combustion engine automatically recharges the battery, thereby replenishing the overall strength, in general, and the cranking strength, in particular, of the battery. At any time during the lifetime of a combustion engine battery, as a result of regular and/or irregular use and operation of the battery, if the cranking strength of the battery decreases, the strength or ability of the battery to xe2x80x98properlyxe2x80x99 carry the overall starting load for energizing the starter system or mechanism likewise decreases. When the cranking strength of the battery decreases to below a particular threshold level, where the particular threshold level is determined according to specifications, characteristics, and operating behavior, of the starter system or mechanism of a particular type of combustion engine, whereby the battery exhibits low cranking strength, the battery is barely or no longer able to activate the starter system or mechanism for effecting the initial cranking of the crankshaft of the engine motor for starting the motor. Accordingly, low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery can be considered indicative that the strength or ability of the battery is no longer sufficient to regularly carry the overall starting load for starting the combustion engine motor, and therefore, no longer sufficient for regularly starting the combustion engine.
There are several different reasons why a combustion engine battery develops and eventually exhibits low cranking strength. These reasons are herein described in the context of the well known conditions or states, xe2x80x98state of healthxe2x80x99 (SOH) and xe2x80x98state of chargexe2x80x99 (SOC), of a combustion engine battery.
The first reason a combustion engine battery develops or exhibits low cranking strength relates to a bad xe2x80x98state of healthxe2x80x99 (SOH) of the battery. During normal lifetime of operation, use, and maintenance, of the combustion engine, in general, and of the combustion engine battery, in particular, as a consequence of the physical and electrochemical composition and behavior of a combustion engine battery, maximum attainable battery voltage gradually decreases with time. For example, during the normal lifetime of a lead acid type of (automotive) combustion engine battery, an electrolytic process, involving sulfating of the battery plates, continuously takes place inside the battery. Cumulative sulfating of the battery plates interferes with electrical functioning and operation of the battery, gradually decreasing the capacity of the battery for holding an appropriate charge needed for maintaining cranking strength at or above a desired threshold level.
A sufficient extent of sulfating of the battery plates leads to a deteriorating battery either developing or exhibiting low cranking strength, nearing the end of its functional life, and considered as having a xe2x80x98badxe2x80x99 state of health (SOH). Herein, this condition of a combustion engine battery is referred to as the xe2x80x98near-end-of-lifexe2x80x99 (NEOL) state of the combustion engine battery. The xe2x80x98near-end-of-lifexe2x80x99 (NEOL) state of a combustion engine battery corresponds to the particular electrochemical state of the combustion engine battery whereby the combustion engine battery is near the end of it""s life for providing sufficient strength or ability to supply the necessary electrical energy, in the form of voltage and current, to the starter system or mechanism for effecting the initial cranking of the crankshaft of the combustion engine motor until the motor is started, and therefore, until the crankshaft continuously operates by energy supplied to the motor by a generator or alternator, without depending only upon the battery.
By definition, full cranking strength of a combustion engine battery in the xe2x80x98near-end-of-lifexe2x80x99 (NEOL) state cannot ordinarily be replenished or renewed for a sustained period of time by the automatic in-use recharging process performed by the charging system or mechanism of the combustion engine during normal use and operation of the combustion engine, or even by an externally located charging system or mechanism, such as an xe2x80x98out-of-servicexe2x80x99 type of recharging procedure. The combustion engine battery, having a bad state of health (SOH) and in the xe2x80x98near-end-of-lifexe2x80x99 (NEOL) state, is essentially unrechargeable and should be replaced by a new battery prior to the battery reaching the end of its life or becoming xe2x80x98deadxe2x80x99.
Clearly, an important matter, potentially leading to an inconvenient or serious problem for an operator or user of a combustion engine, arises at the time the battery starts developing or exhibiting low cranking strength, whereby the battery is in the near-end-of-life (NEOL) state. The present invention is focused on in-use unambiguously determining this particular cause of low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery, relating to a bad state of health (SOH), by distinguishing it from -the particular causes, described immediately following, of low cranking strength relating to a bad state of charge (SOC) of the battery.
Two additional reasons a combustion engine battery develops or exhibits low cranking strength relate to a bad xe2x80x98state of chargexe2x80x99 (SOC) of the battery. Consistent with conventionally used terminology in the art, a combustion engine battery having a xe2x80x98badxe2x80x99 state of charge (SOC) is only discharged, and is xe2x80x98notxe2x80x99 deteriorating or nearing the end of its functional life, and therefore, is xe2x80x98notxe2x80x99 considered as having a bad state of health (SOH) or in the xe2x80x98near-end-of-lifexe2x80x99 (NEOL) state as described above. Accordingly, a combustion engine battery having a bad state of charge (SOC) is ordinarily considered to still have a xe2x80x98goodxe2x80x99 state of health (SOH) and simply requires a recharge, followed by checking the combustion engine for identifying and eliminating the specific cause of the bad state of charge of the battery.
The first reason a combustion engine battery develops or exhibits low cranking strength, as a result of having a bad state of charge (SOC), relates to a malfunction or fault in the operation of the overall electrical system of a combustion engine. Since the battery is in electrical communication with multiple devices, mechanisms, and components, of the electrical system, a malfunction in one or more of such devices, mechanisms, or components, could cause abnormal and excessive drainage of battery voltage, and therefore decrease cranking strength of the battery. For example, a malfunctioning starter system or mechanism may involve an overly excessive load being placed upon the battery during starting conditions, thereby accelerating loss of battery cranking strength. Alternatively, a malfunctioning charging system or mechanism, featuring standard electrical system components such as an alternator or generator and related circuitry and wiring to the battery, may be abnormally recharging the battery during normal steady state operation and usage of the combustion engine. Alternatively, a fault in the circuit, wiring, or activation, of an anti-theft alarm device, may involve a relatively small, but continuous, parasitic load being placed upon the battery during engine non-operating conditions, thereby gradually accelerating loss of battery cranking strength, resulting in development or exhibition of low cranking strength as a result of a bad state of charge (SOC). Accordingly, in such scenarios, the combustion engine battery, having a bad state of charge (SOC), usually still has a good state of health (SOH) and simply requires a recharge, followed by checking the combustion engine for identifying and repairing the specific malfunction or fault in the operation of the overall electrical system of the combustion engine.
The second reason a combustion engine battery develops or exhibits low cranking strength, as a result of having a bad state of charge (SOC), relates to improper or careless actions of an operator or user of a vehicle or device at, or following, the time of turning off the combustion engine. For example, at the time of turning off the engine, where the operator fails to turn-off lights used for either driving the vehicle or operating the device, or, following engine turn-off, where the operator activates an accessory such as an audio system or lights for an excessive duration. Leaving lights on, especially the main high-intensity headlights, following engine turn-off, for an extended period of time such as more than a couple of hours, produces the highly undesirable effect of significant, or deep, battery discharge, leading to accelerated loss of battery cranking strength and ultimately termination of battery function as long as the battery remains in the deep discharged state or having a bad state of charge (SOC). Accordingly, in such scenarios, the combustion engine battery, developing or exhibiting low cranking strength caused by having a bad state of charge (SOC), usually still has a good state of health (SOH) and simply requires a recharge, followed by identifying and eliminating the specific improper or careless actions of the operator or user of the vehicle or device at, or following, the time of turning off the combustion engine.
Based upon the above discussion, a combustion engine battery having a bad state of health (SOH) exhibits low cranking strength in a manner similar to a combustion engine battery having a bad state of charge (SOC), and vice versa. However, and very important to an operator or user of a combustion engine, according to the particular type of cause, that is bad state of health (SOH) or bad state of charge (SOC), of the low cranking strength, significantly different actions are taken by the operator or user of the combustion engine whose battery is exhibiting low cranking strength. A combustion engine battery having a bad state of health (SOH) and in the xe2x80x98near-end-of-lifexe2x80x99 (NEOL) state is essentially unrechargeable and should be replaced by a new battery prior to the battery reaching the end of its life or becoming dead. In strong contrast, a combustion engine battery having a bad state of charge (SOC) usually still has a good state of health (SOH) and simply requires a recharge. There is thus a need in the art for in-use unambiguously determining low cranking strength caused by the combustion engine battery having a bad state of health (SOH) or in the xe2x80x98near-end-of-lifexe2x80x99 (NEOL) state, by distinguishing it from low cranking strength caused by the combustion engine battery having a bad state of charge (SOC).
It is clearly desirable for an operator or user of a combustion engine to be made aware at an early stage during which the combustion engine battery starts developing or exhibiting low cranking strength, especially caused by the battery having a bad state of health (SOH) or in the near-end-of-life (NEOL) state, prior to the inability of the battery to enable starting of the engine. Such awareness is accomplished by either periodically, or continuously, testing or monitoring (detecting, measuring, and analyzing) electrical characteristics and parameters of the combustion engine battery.
The field of testing or monitoring static and/or dynamic electrical characteristics and parameters, such as voltage or charge, current, charging/discharging, internal resistance, and temperature, of a combustion engine battery has become well developed, featuring numerous teachings of methods, devices, and systems, widely varying from relatively simple to quite complex and sophisticated. In general, methods, devices, and systems, for battery testing or monitoring, can be categorized as either xe2x80x98out-of-servicexe2x80x99, or as xe2x80x98in-usexe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Out-of-servicexe2x80x99 refers to battery testing or monitoring xe2x80x98while the combustion engine is not in normal or typical daily use, or, is out-of-servicexe2x80x99, by an operator of the vehicle or device powered by the combustion engine. xe2x80x98In-usexe2x80x99 refers to battery testing or monitoring xe2x80x98while the combustion engine is in normal or typical daily, and day-to-day, usexe2x80x99, by an operator of the vehicle or device powered by the combustion engine.
Out-of-service applications typically involve a properly trained technician or engine operator using a separate dedicated computerized electronic engine analyzer or diagnosis center, located external to the combustion engine hosting the battery, for testing or monitoring the battery, while the combustion engine is xe2x80x98out-of-servicexe2x80x99, usually, at some kind of auto service station or center. Disclosures in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,379 to Jacobs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,378 to Marino et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,685 to Frailing et al., teach of out-of-service methods, devices, and systems. In each of these teachings, an externally generated electrical load is applied to the battery for determining the state or condition of the battery.
Out-of-service applications are advantageous for performing complex and thorough testing or monitoring of a combustion engine battery regarding its functioning in relation to the combustion engine, while the vehicle or device powered by the combustion engine is out-of-service, but, by definition, cannot be used for distinguishing among the above described different reasons a combustion engine develops or exhibits low cranking strength while the vehicle or device is in-use, since they are not applicable for distinguishing between a bad state of health (SOH) and a bad state of charge (SOC) of the battery while the vehicle or device is in use. Accordingly, out-of-service applications cannot be used for in-use unambiguously determining low cranking strength caused by the combustion engine battery having a bad state of health (SOH) or in the xe2x80x98near-end-of-lifexe2x80x99 (NEOL) state.
As previously stated hereinabove, the present invention is directed to in-use monitoring (detecting, measuring, and analyzing) and determining the electrical condition of a battery of a xe2x80x98combustion enginexe2x80x99, being an engine powered by the burning or combusting of a fuel and includes a starting system or mechanism functioning for cranking a crankshaft for starting the combustion engine, and a charging system or mechanism which automatically recharges the battery of the combustion engine following starting of the combustion engine.
In the art, there are also teachings about in-use determining the electrical condition of a battery of a xe2x80x98non-combustionxe2x80x99 engine, such as a xe2x80x98battery poweredxe2x80x99 engine operative xe2x80x98withoutxe2x80x99 a cranking type of starting system or mechanism and xe2x80x98withoutxe2x80x99 an automatic battery charging system or mechanism as part of the battery powered engine. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,026 issued to Finger et al., a device and method are disclosed for measuring the state of charge (SOC) of a battery of a battery powered (non-combustion) device, during its discharge from a charged condition, during operation and use of the device, including a means for monitoring voltage output, a pulse generator, a means for counting or integrating generated pulses, and a means for producing a warning signal according to at least one pre-determined threshold level of rate of drop in battery voltage during the discharge time interval.
The invention disclosed by Finger et al. is clearly not obviously applicable to the scope and objectives of the present invention, for the following reasons. As disclosed therein, the invention of Finger et al. xe2x80x9c . . . is especially useful for monitoring rechargeable storage batteries such as those used in battery powered vehicles which may include various battery powered tools, such as fork lifts or the like, and it will be described in detail in this context.xe2x80x9d The invention of Finger et al. is strictly applicable to monitoring the electrical condition of a battery of a xe2x80x98battery poweredxe2x80x99 device, and is not applicable to monitoring the electrical condition of a battery operative as part of a xe2x80x98combustion poweredxe2x80x99 device or engine including a cranking type of starting system or mechanism and including an in-use charging system or mechanism which automatically recharges the combustion engine battery following starting of the combustion engine.
The invention of Finger et al. is specifically implemented for indicating to a user when there is a need for recharging the discharged battery of the battery powered (non-combustion) device. In the disclosure of Finger et al. there is no description or suggestion relating to monitoring (detecting, measuring, and analyzing) low cranking strength of a battery, regardless of whether the cause of the low cranking strength is due to a bad state of health (SOH) or due to a bad state of charge (SOC), since the invention of Finger et al. describes monitoring of a battery powered (non-combustion) device operating entirely without a cranking type of starting system or mechanism and without an in-use charging system or mechanism. Therein are provided no means for distinguishing among the different causes of the development or exhibition of low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery. Accordingly, the invention of Finger et al. cannot be used for in-use unambiguously determining the near-end-of-life (NEOL) state of a combustion engine battery.
Following are brief summaries of several selected prior art disclosures teaching about xe2x80x98in-usexe2x80x99 automatically monitoring and determining the electrical condition of a combustion engine battery.
Disclosures by Palanisamy in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,281,919; 4,968,942; and 4,937,528, feature methods and apparatus applicable as part of an engine, for xe2x80x98in-usexe2x80x99 determining battery capacity, state of charge (SOC), and certain fault conditions. In these disclosures, ambient temperature, battery voltage, alternator/regulator output voltage, and current to and from the battery are continuously measured. Current-voltage (I-V) data is analyzed to determine the internal resistance and polarization of the battery. A microprocessor is used for programming a test current or voltage provided to the battery by the alternator/regulator.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,017 to Yang, there is described a device for checking the state of charge (SOC) of a vehicle battery, featuring indirectly measuring internal resistance of the battery by measuring voltage of a capacitor charged by the battery. At higher capacitor voltage, internal resistance of the battery is lower, and the state of charge (SOC) of the battery is considered inside the rated working range. The device provides visual display of capacitor voltage, thereby indicating battery internal resistance, which in turn shows the state of charge (SOC) of the battery.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,888 issued to Kremer, a device is described for in-use monitoring the state of charge (SOC) of a battery during engine operation, featuring a voltage divider, a resistive bridge circuit, a current sensor, an operational amplifier, and a detector. During battery discharge, a reduction of battery voltage unbalances the resistive bridge circuit causing an opposite sense voltage compensation proportional to the discharge current measured by the current sensor. The device can also operate with a timer, a pulse generator, and a pulse counter for selectively actuating the detector, according to a pre-determined threshold level of drop in battery voltage, for establishing an alarm condition corresponding to battery discharge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,370 to Holland, there is disclosed a method and apparatus for testing a combustion engine battery during engine starting. During each engine starting, the battery tester compares the unloaded voltage of the battery with the voltage under load, where the load is supplied by the cranking motor. Indication of low battery charge is based on analyzing a single event or data point corresponding to either the voltage difference being larger than a pre-determined value, or, the battery voltage dropping below a pre-determined value.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,601 to Nowakowski et al., there is disclosed a method and device for testing the condition of a combustion engine cranking system, based on periodically measuring battery voltage during cranking, along with measuring battery and engine temperatures, and comparing the measured voltage to a set of pre-determined voltage values associated with particular battery and engine temperatures during cranking.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,777 to Nakamura et al., there is disclosed a device for determining the condition of a combustion engine battery during engine starting. Battery voltage is periodically measured, and a warning indication is given if the battery voltage falls below a pre-determined relatively high value for relatively short periods of time, such as three seconds, or below a pre-determined higher voltage value for longer periods of time, such as a minute or longer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,333 to Yaffe et al., there is disclosed a device and method for in-use measuring voltage levels of a combustion engine battery and warning when the battery is about to run out, but is still able to start a vehicle motor, thereby allowing a vehicle operator to continue driving the vehicle, and prepare for timely replacement of the battery. The disclosed device includes a voltage level tester for measuring battery voltage at the end of a given engine starting time interval, a timer responsive to activation of a starter mechanism to time the given engine starting time interval, a counter for maintaining an incremental count of occasions on which the battery voltage is below a given level, and an alarm for providing a warning signal when the incremental count exceeds a pre-determined number of counts. In a preferred embodiment, the voltage level tester continuously measures the voltage across the battery, and the timer identifies activation of the starter mechanism by a corresponding sudden drop in voltage across the battery. In the disclosure of Yaffe et al., the warning signal, in the form of an audible alarm or visual signal, activates when the incremental count exceeds a given number, following, but not including, activation of the starter mechanism or motor.
Limitations relating to the combustion engine operator receiving and/or noticing the warning signal during implementation of the device and method of Yaffe et al. are successfully overcome in an improved device and method for measuring and warning of vehicle battery deterioration, disclosed by the same inventors, Zur et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,325. The disclosed device includes the same components as the device of the previous disclosure of Yaffe et al., and as the improvement, additionally includes components and steps for distinguishing between engine activation and engine non-activation, where engine non-activation includes engine turn-off, whereby the alarm activates for providing an additional warning signal of battery deterioration following engine turn-off. Accordingly, the warning signal activates a first time when the incremental count of below level battery voltage exceeds a given number following, but not including, activation of the starter mechanism or motor, and activates a second time when an engine characteristic level tester registers engine noise and/or vibration less than a threshold level corresponding to engine turn-off, so as to provide the vehicle operator an additional warning of battery charge deterioration, regardless of whether the first warning signal was actuated, noticed or heard.
Prior art techniques of in-use monitoring (detecting, measuring, and analyzing) and indicating the condition of a combustion engine battery are typically based upon measuring and analyzing electrical changes, focusing on detecting significant drops in battery voltage, relative to a reference voltage, without steps and/or components for detecting and logically analyzing a plurality of voltage changes generated specifically during activation of the starter mechanism xe2x80x98from initiation of, and during, engine startingxe2x80x99, and therefore, are limited in accuracy and precision with respect to in-use monitoring and indicating cranking strength of the battery during engine starting. Moreover, such prior art techniques are absent of means for unambiguously distinguishing among the above described different causes, relating to a bad state of health (SOH) or to a bad state of charge (SOC), of the development or exhibition of low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery. Accordingly, such prior art techniques are not obviously applicable for in-use unambiguously determining the near-end-of-life (NEOL) state of a combustion engine battery.
In PCT International Patent Application No. US01/25596, filed Aug. 16, 2001, claiming priority from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/685,004, filed Oct. 06, 2000, by the same inventors of the present invention, both specifications of which are incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a method and device for in-use detecting low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery during engine starting. Implementation of the method and device of that invention are based on continuously integrating changes in battery voltage specifically xe2x80x98during engine startingxe2x80x99, from the time the electromechanical starting load is initially applied to the battery, and logically analyzing values of the integrated changes in battery voltage during engine starting, for determining whether or not there is an initial stage of developing low cranking strength of the battery.
The generalized first preferred embodiment 10 of that disclosed invention (illustrated in FIG. 1, therein and herein) is initially implemented by integrating xe2x80x98logicxe2x80x99 values generated by a comparator which compares and assigns logic values to changes in battery voltage relative to a constant reference voltage, for forming an output signal of an integrator which is sent to a detector, during engine starting. The generalized second preferred embodiment 15 of that disclosed invention (illustrated in FIG. 2, therein and herein) is initially implemented by integrating xe2x80x98analogxe2x80x99 values of changes in battery voltage relative to constant reference voltage, without first comparing the voltage changes by a comparator, for forming an output signal of an integrator which is sent to a detector, during engine starting. Specific embodiments of the invention disclosed therein include a counter reset mechanism, as part of a counter reset sub-circuit (70 in FIGS. 1 and 2), for resetting a counter which counts the number of occurrences of detecting changes in battery voltage corresponding to low cranking strength of the battery during engine starting.
Implementation of that disclosed invention is insufficient for xe2x80x98unambiguously distinguishingxe2x80x99 among the above described different causes of the development or exhibition of low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery, with respect to the distinct differences between a bad state of health (SOH) and a bad state of charge (SOC) of the combustion engine battery. More specifically, that invention is absent of steps and means for in-use xe2x80x98multi-levelxe2x80x99 monitoring (detecting, measuring, and analyzing) the starting history of the combustion engine, associated with performance of the battery while starting the engine, in terms of changes in battery voltages during engine starting as a function of the number of engine startings, and is absent of steps and means for in-use monitoring the operational relationship between the combustion engine battery and the charging system or mechanism (generator or alternator).
To date, in the field of automatically monitoring and determining the electrical condition of a combustion engine battery, there remains an on-going need for providing an accurate and reliable technique for in-use unambiguously determining, and indicating, the near-end-of-life (NEOL) state of a combustion engine battery. Moreover, there is a need for such an invention which accomplishes this by unambiguously distinguishing, and indicating, among the above described different causes of the development or exhibition of low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery, with respect to the distinct differences between a bad state of health (SOH) and a bad state of charge (SOC) of the combustion engine battery. It is also desirable to have such an invention additionally including steps and components for controlling activation of an indicating mechanism, for providing in-use indication of the near-end-of-life (NEOL) state of the combustion engine battery. Moreover, it is highly desirable to have such an invention which is accurate, reliable, and relatively simple and inexpensive to implement in essentially any type of combustion engine.
The present invention relates to a method and device for in-use unambiguously determining and indicating the near-end-of-life (NEOL) state of a combustion engine battery. The present invention features means for in-use unambiguously distinguishing, and indicating, among different causes of the development or exhibition of low cranking strength of a combustion engine battery, with respect to the distinct differences between a bad state of health (SOH) and a bad state of charge (SOC) of the combustion engine battery, and additionally includes steps and components for controlling activation of an indicating mechanism, for providing in-use indication of the near-end-of-life (NEOL) state of the combustion engine battery.
Thus, according to the present invention, there is provided a method for in-use unambiguously determining the near-end-of-life state of a combustion engine battery, the combustion engine battery providing electrical power for cranking a crankshaft for starting the combustion engine and is automatically recharged by a charging system of the combustion engine following engine starting, the method comprising the steps of: (a) counting a first number of occurrences of low cranking strength exhibited by the battery, for a plurality of engine startings, via operative connection of a first multi-functional module, operating with a first set of low cranking strength criteria, to a logic function linking group, the first set of low cranking strength criteria is based on using value of a first reference voltage; (b) substantially simultaneous to step (a), counting a second number of the occurrences of low cranking strength exhibited by the battery, for same plurality of engine startings of step (a), via operative connection of a second multi-functional module, operating with a second set of low cranking strength criteria, to the logic function linking group, the second multi-functional module is operatively connected in parallel to the first multi-functional module, the second set of low cranking strength criteria is based on using value of a second reference voltage, whereby the value of the second reference voltage is different from the value of the first reference voltage; (c) monitoring extent to which the battery was recharged, in terms of voltage supplied, by the charging system of the combustion engine during previous operation of the combustion engine, via additional operative parallel connection of a third multi-functional module to the logic function linking group operative with the first and the second multi-functional modules, during each engine starting; and (d) unambiguously determining a single logically correct specific case, from a plurality of different logically correct specific cases, associated with the combustion engine battery in, or not in, the near-end-of-life state, by the logic function linking group performing logic operations and making decisions using simultaneously received output values of the first, the second, and the third, multi-functional modules, during each engine starting.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the method of the invention described below, in step (d) there is a plurality of four different logically correct specific cases associated with the combustion engine battery in, or not in, the near-end-of-life state, according to four different combinations of output values of operatively connected logic elements of the logic function linking group and different values of the simultaneously received output values of the first, the second, and the third, multi-functional modules, during each engine starting.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the method of the invention described below, in step (d) there is a plurality of four different logically correct specific cases associated with the combustion engine battery in, or not in, the near-end-of-life state, according to four different combinations of output values of operatively connected logic elements of the logic function linking group and different values of the simultaneously received output values of the first, the second, and the third, multi-functional modules, during each engine starting, whereby three of the four different logically correct specific cases specifically relate to the combustion engine battery not in the near-end-of-life state.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the method of the invention described below, in step (d) there is a plurality of four different logically correct specific cases associated with the combustion engine battery in, or not in, the near-end-of-life state, according to four different combinations of output values of operatively connected logic elements of the logic function linking group and different values of the simultaneously received output values of the first, the second, and the third, multi-functional modules, during each engine starting, whereby one of the four different logically correct specific cases specifically and uniquely relates to the combustion engine battery in the near-end-of-life state.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the method of the invention described below, in step (d) one of the plurality of different logically correct specific cases specifically and uniquely relates to the combustion engine battery in the near-end-of-life state, according to one unique combination of output values of operatively connected logic elements of the logic function linking group and different values of the simultaneously received output values of the first, the second, and the third, multi-functional modules, during each engine starting, corresponding to normal recharging of the battery by the charging system of the combustion engine, and corresponding to the battery exhibiting low, or less than normal, cranking strength during engine starting.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the method of the invention described below, the method further includes step (e) of indicating the unambiguously determined single logically correct specific case, from the plurality of the different logically correct specific cases, associated with the combustion engine battery in, or not in, the near-end-of-life state, by an indicating mechanism operatively connected to the logic function linking group. The type of the indicating performed by the indicating mechanism is selected from the group consisting of an audible type of indicating, a visual type of indicating, and a combination thereof.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a device for in-use unambiguously determining the near-end-of-life state of a combustion engine battery, the combustion engine battery providing electrical power for cranking a crankshaft for starting the combustion engine and is automatically recharged by a charging system of the combustion engine following engine starting, comprising: (a) a first multi-functional module, operating with a first set of low cranking strength criteria, operatively connected to a logic function linking group, for counting a first number of occurrences of low cranking strength exhibited by the battery, for a plurality of engine startings, the first set of low cranking strength criteria is based on using value of a first reference voltage; (b) a second multi-functional module, operating with a second set of low cranking strength criteria, operatively connected to the logic function linking group and operatively connected in parallel to the first multi-functional module, for counting a second number of the occurrences of low cranking strength exhibited by the battery, substantially simultaneous to step (a), for same plurality of engine startings of step (a), the second set of low cranking strength criteria is based on using value of a second reference voltage, whereby the value of the second reference voltage is different from the value of the first reference voltage; (c) a third multi-functional module, additionally operatively parallel connected to the logic function linking group operative with the first and the second multi-functional modules, for monitoring extent to which the battery was recharged, in terms of voltage supplied, by the charging system of the combustion engine during previous operation of the combustion engine, during each engine starting; and (d) the logic function linking group, for performing logic operations and making decisions using simultaneously received output values of the first, the second, and the third, multi-functional modules, for unambiguously determining a single logically correct specific case, from a plurality of different logically correct specific cases, associated with the combustion engine battery in, or not in, the near-end-of-life state, during each engine starting.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the device of the invention described below, there is a plurality of four different logically correct specific cases associated with the combustion engine battery in, or not in, the near-end-of-life state, according to four different combinations of output values of operatively connected logic elements of the logic function linking group and different values of the simultaneously received output values of the first, the second, and the third, multi-functional modules, during each engine starting.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the device of the invention described below, there is a plurality of four different logically correct specific cases associated with the combustion engine battery in, or not in, the near-end-of-life state, according to four different combinations of output values of operatively connected logic elements of the logic function linking group and different values of the simultaneously received output values of the first, the second, and the third, multi-functional modules, during each engine starting, whereby three of the four different logically correct specific cases specifically relate to the combustion engine battery not in the near-end-of-life state.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the device of the invention described below, there is a plurality of four different logically correct specific cases associated with the combustion engine battery in, or not in, the near-end-of-life state, according to four different combinations of output values of operatively connected logic elements of the logic function linking group and different values of the simultaneously received output values of the first, the second, and the third, multi-functional modules, during each engine starting, whereby one of the four different logically correct specific cases specifically and uniquely relates to the combustion engine battery in the near-end-of-life state.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the device of the invention described below, one of the plurality of different logically correct specific cases specifically and uniquely relates to the combustion engine battery in the near-end-of-life state, according to one unique combination of output values of operatively connected logic elements of the logic function linking group and different values of the simultaneously received output values of the first, the second, and the third, multi-functional modules, during each engine starting, corresponding to normal recharging of the battery by the charging system of the combustion engine, and corresponding to the battery exhibiting low, or less than normal, cranking strength during engine starting.
According to further features in preferred embodiments of the device of the invention described below, the device further includes (e) an indicating mechanism operatively connected to the logic function linking group for indicating the unambiguously determined single logically correct specific case, from the plurality of the different logically correct specific cases, associated with the combustion engine battery in, or not in, the near-end-of-life state. The type of the indicating performed by the indicating mechanism is selected from the group consisting of an audible type of indicating, a visual type of indicating, and a combination thereof.
Implementation of the method and device of the present invention involves performing steps and sub-steps in a manner selected from the group consisting of manually, semi-automatically, fully automatically, and a combination thereof, and involves operation of components, mechanisms, and elements, in a manner selected from the group consisting of manual, semi-automatic, fully automatic, and a combination thereof. Moreover, according to actual steps and sub-steps, components, mechanisms, and elements, used for implementing a particular embodiment of the disclosed invention, steps and sub-steps are performed by using hardware, software, or an integrated combination thereof, and, components, mechanisms, and elements, operate by using hardware, software, or an integrated combination thereof.
In particular, software used for implementing the present invention features operatively connected and functioning written or printed data, in the form of software programs, software routines, software sub-routines, software symbolic languages, software code, software instructions or protocols, or a combination thereof. Hardware used for implementing the present invention features operatively connected and functioning electronic components and elements, in the form of a computer chip, an integrated circuit, an electronic circuit, an electronic sub-circuit, a hard-wired circuit, or a combination thereof, involving digital and/or analog operations. Accordingly, an integrated combination of (1) software and (2) hardware, used for implementing the present invention, features an integrated combination of (1) operatively connected and functioning written or printed data, in the form of software programs, software routines, software sub-routines, software symbolic languages, software code, software instructions or protocols, or a combination thereof, and (2) operatively connected and functioning electronic components and elements, in the form of a computer chip, an integrated circuit, an electronic circuit, an electronic sub-circuit, a hard-wired circuit, or a combination thereof, involving digital and/or analog operations.